dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
Archangels (not to be confused with XCOM's Archangel Armour) are mechanically modified Ponies working for ENDURE. They are capable of supersonic flight and are extremely accurate with firearms. Archangels are one of ENDURE's "superior" Pony types, alongside the Psimare and MEC. Archangels are created when Pegasi of any gender are heavily genetically and mechanically modified, involving having their body grafted into their mechanical components, to be much better flyers. Archangels were inspired by the aliens known as Floaters, and furthermore by their evolved cousin, the Archon. ENDURE designed the Archangel to have the aspect of a demigod, and imagined them to have a role beside the Psimares, acting as their scouts and guards. Archangels rarely touch the ground, spending the majority of their lives flying. A notable factor of the Archangel is their distinct lack of eyes, which is not noticeable due to the machinery covering most of the Archangel's face. Archangels still have wings, but mostly depend on their propulsion jets to remain aloft. However, this allows them to utilise their armoured wings as weapons, due to the sharp lining across the wings and the blades that replace the feathers. However, Archangels tend to rely on their "Beam Staff" weapons that protrude from either side of their torso. These weapons are capable of firing a beam of Plasma-based energy at extreme range. Archangel cadavers display unsettling properties as their natural wings continue to frantically flap as if the Archangel is in pain, despite the fact that the Archangel's brain shows no activity whatsoever. The behaviour of the wings has been related to the mechanics used to keep the Archangel alive, as the wings appeared to "die" after the suit was disconnected from the Archangel's nervous system. Appearance Archangels were non-existent in the Dimensional War, but their blueprints recovered by XCOM indicate they would've had the majority of their body replaced with cybernetics. During the Enemy Reborn campaign, Archangels wore gleaming white armour and had blue robes covering their propulsion jets, which fired a bright blue flame. Their two Beam Staff weapons protrude from either side of their torso, below their head. The face of the Archangel is vastly covered by a metal mask, which presumably allows for the Archangel to be unaffected by changes of pressure or air density. Despite this, Archangels can still suffocate or drown. Behavior Though originally designed as aerial combat units, Archangels quickly became dominant over their inferiors, often being seen alongside a Psimare and MEC, or by two other Archangels. If an enemy is spotted, an Archangel will fly high in the air to gain a height advantage and immunity to melee attacks. Once airborne, the Archangel may unleash a loud screech to alert allies of the danger, and possibly disorient enemy units. If an Archangel is wounded before it flies high, the Archangel will most likely enter a state of blind frenzy and attempt to rush its enemies, ignoring cover. This leaves it vulnerable, but equally dangerous. Trivia Archangels are second-in-command according to ENDURE, above MECs but below Psimares. The only Archangel to be a high-ranking ENDURE unit is named Indigo Nimbus, and is the mother of White Lightning. She has the unique ability of calling down an "airstrike" by utilising an ability called "Blazing Pinions." Quotes Amnesia: "The Archangels show great promise as guards for the Psimares. They may be extremely fast, but their bodies are too heavy to allow for a ground-based life. Pegasi will become our assistants."